The Halothane
by Cho Ji Hyeon
Summary: The Heian sequel. Jaehyun is trying to survive without Taeyong and God send him a child. Jaeyong story


**NCT belongs to God, their parents and agency**

 **Warning : contain disturbing materials. Press that X button if you don't like my story. This story is pure my imagination. Maafkan typo, grammar dan EYD yang tidak sesuai karena ngetiknya di hp.**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca The Heian terlebih dahulu dan sambil dengerin lagunya Taeyeon yang Fine dan Time Lapse**

* * *

Am I dreaming about meeting you? Why they keep saying that you already gone when I feel your presence and touch your body? I'm numb. I could feel your fingertips tracing my face. Your breath tickling my neck, and your smell..how could I forget your forever sweet smell? I feel your pretty lips touching mine and the lingering effect. There is no better place in this world rather than in your arms.

* * *

Jaehyun kembali terbangun setelah merasakan bibir Taeyong yang menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada nafsu. Hanya sentuhan ringan kulit ke kulit tapi Jaehyun dapat merasakannya, bibir lembut dan manis senyata matahari di siang bolong. Jaehyun mencari keberadaan Taeyong di sekeliling kamarnya dan mendesah keras ketika kali ini pun, Taeyong tidak tinggal lebih lama di sisinya.

Kembali tidur tidak mungkin sehingga Jaehyun memilih untuk mandi walaupun tadi pagi dia sudah melakukannya. Diliriknya jam digital di nakas yang baru menunjukkan pukul 11 siang dan kembali mendesah. Rasanya ia tidur lama sekali padahal baru 2 jam sejak ia memejamkan matanya.

Jaehyun baru saja keluar dari shower dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk ketika seseorang mengintip ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jae, kau sudah bangun? Kau lapar? Aku membawa masakan dari restoran nenekku. Makanlah selagi masih hangat." Orang itu tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui Jaehyun sudah kembali ke alam sadar.

Jaehyun hanya menatap orang itu tanpa ekspresi kemudian memilih mengganti kaos yang dikenakannya dengan baju bersih. Tanpa sepengetahuan dan izin Jaehyun, orang itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan meraih sebotol obat di atas nakas.

"Jae, kau tidak meminum obatmu lagi ya?"

Jaehyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati orang itu menatapinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jaehyun merebut botol itu dari tangan orang itu dan menyelipkannya ke saku celananya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Saat Jaehyun tiba di dapur, dia melihatnya. Taeyong dengan segala keindahannya duduk di tepi jendela di dapur dan tersenyum kepadanya. Kenapa orang itu tidak bilang kalau Taeyong masih di sana? Jaehyun buru-buru menghampiri Taeyong dan memberikan kecupan hangat di pelipisnya. Senyum Taeyong melebar. Lengannya terjulur untuk membelai pipi Jaehyun sementara Jaehyun memejamkan mata menikmati belaian itu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Taeyong di pipinya dan dikecupinya tangan itu tanpa melepasnya dari pipinya.

"Hyung, mau ikut makan siang bersamaku?" Tanyanya penuh harap pada Taeyong. Taeyong hanya menggeleng dan melepaskan belaiannya pada pipi Jaehyun.

"Aku harus pergi."

Jaehyun mendesah kecewa tapi membalas senyum Taeyong. Dia sudah cukup menimbulkan kerusakan jadi dia tidak ingin memaksa Taeyong untuk tetap tinggal meskipun dia ingin. Jadi Jaehyun mengantar Taeyong hingga di ambang pintu dan melambaikan tangannya melepas kepergian Taeyong.

Ketika kembali masuk, Jaehyun mendapati orang itu masih berada di rumahnya dengan ekspresi yang masih sulit diartikan.

"Jae, kau berhalusinasi lagi ya?"

* * *

Dari banyak hal yang tidak dimengerti Chanyeol adalah hubungan Taeyong dengan member NCT lainnya. Bukankah beberapa dari mereka seharusnya dekat dengan Taeyong? Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat terpengaruh atas kepergiannya. Kesampingkan Taeil memang pasif agresif dalam merespon, atau Yuta yang sejak awal adalah buddynya Taeyong walaupun tidak sedekat dulu, atau Jisung yang jelas-jelas mengagumi Taeyong. Bagaimana dengan Johnny, Ten, Mark dan lainnya?

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur tapi melihat kondisi tersebut membuatnya prihatin. Bahkan setelah hampir dua tahun lewat sejak kepergian Taeyong, kadang ia masih sulit percaya bahwa junior yang sering meminta pendapatnya dalam rap dan instrumen musik itu sudah tidak ada. Tolong jangan tanyakan juga keprihatinannya mengenai Jaehyun.

Entah anak itu merasa bersalah atau benar-benar mencintai (atau obsesi?) terhadap Taeyong, sehingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang. Kabar terakhir yang Chanyeol dengar adalah Jaehyun kerap mangkir dari konsumsi rutin obatnya agar dapat 'bertemu' Taeyong.

Enam bulan lalu Jaehyun positif mengidap skizofrenia. Agensi berusaha keras menutupi hal ini dan meliburkan Jaehyun untuk sementara waktu selama terapi. Keluarga Jaehyun menolak membiarkan Jaehyun di rawat di rumah sakit dan memilih melakukan rawat jalan. Jaehyun memang tidak berhalusinasi aneh-aneh tapi dia merasa bahwa Taeyong masih hidup dan selalu menemani hari-harinya. Hal paling berbahaya yang dilakukan Jaehyun sebelum ia didiagnosa menderita skizofrenia adalah melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Rumahnya adalah apartemen yang berada di lantai 20. Bisa dibayangkan betapa histerisnya Nyonya Jung ketika mengetahui Jaehyun melompat. Beruntung saat itu ada sebuah mobil SUV yang berhenti tepat di bawah jendela kamar Jaehyun. Suara benturan keras, beberapa tulang patah, dan jahitan di kepala mengikuti kejadian itu.

Jaehyun menolak percaya bahwa Taeyong sudah tiada dan berhalusinasi bahwa Taeyong yang mengajaknya bercanda, jatuh dari jendela dan ia berusaha menolongnya. Keluarganya terpukul, apalagi kekasihnya. Hal itu terus terang saja membuat Chanyeol kagum sekaligus ketakutan, sebesar inikah efek dari rasa cinta Taeyong terhadap orang-orang yang menyakiti tapi dikasihinya?

* * *

Jaehyun menatap psikiater di hadapannya tanpa minat. Sesekali diliriknya Taeyong yang duduk di belakang psikiater itu sambil sesekali iseng memainkan rambut psikiaternya. Mau tak mau Jaehyun tersenyum geli.

"Jaehyun-ah?" Jaehyun tidak menyahut dan terkekeh geli ketika dilihatnya Taeyong berniat menguncir rambut psikiaternya hingga wajah psikiaternya menyerupai apel.

Melihat respon Jaehyun, mau tak mau psikiaternya menoleh ke balik punggungnya. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Psikiater itu menghela napas dan memilih membiarkan Jaehyun dan keluar dari ruangannya. Menghampiri Tuan Jung, yang juga merupakan koleganya.

"Bagaimana dengan anakku, Shin-goon?" Psikiater yang beberapa tahun lebih muda itu menatap Tuan Jung dengan sorot mata yang ia harap dapat memberi ketenangan pada seniornya itu.

"Hyung, aku tahu ini keputusan yang berat dan sulit diterima tapi tolong pertimbangkan untuk mengizinkan kami melakukan rawat inap. Aku khawatir Jaehyun kembali melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirinya bila kita lengah sedikit saja. Jaehyun semakin sering berhalusinasi. Bila dulu Taeyong tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jaehyun, sekarang dia berada di peredaran Jaehyun. Kemanapun dia pergi, Taeyong ada di sana."

"Taeyong?"

"Ya. Manifestasi halusinasi Jaehyun adalah Taeyong. Apakah ada trauma yang membuatnya sulit melupakan Taeyong?"

Psikiater yang bernama lengkap Dr. Kang Shin itu hanya tahu bahwa Taeyong adalah teman Jaehyun yang meninggal karena kanker dua tahun silam. Dilihatnya Tuan Jung yang menunduk sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya. Hanya saja Jaehyun sangat terpukul ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa Taeyong tidak dapat bertahan. Dua hari sebelum kematiannya, Jaehyun menungguinya seharian, tidak makan, tidak mandi, istirahat, apalagi pulang. Dia hanya berdiam diri di samping Taeyong hingga anak itu mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Kukira Jaehyun akan meledak marah tapi dia masih apatis. Setelah menebar abu Taeyong, barulah Jaehyun mulai mengamuk. Hari itu benar-benar menakutkan. Dia seperti kesetanan. Bahkan dia memukul teman-teman grupnya yang saat itu berusaha meredakan amarahnya."

Tuan Jung dan Dr. Shin memerhatikan Jaehyun yang membuat gerakan membelai seseorang sambil tertawa senang. Dr. Shin merasa Tuan Jung belum menceritakan semuanya. Kehidupan asmara Jaehyun misalnya. Terkadang Jaehyun memperlakukan bayangannya seperti seorang kekasih. Dr. Shin tahu apa status pemuda bernama Kim Doyoung yang sering mengunjungi dan menemani Jaehyun selama terapi.

* * *

Akhirnya keluarga Jaehyun mengizinkan untuk rawat inap. Jaehyun duduk di taman rumah sakit dengan penuh rasa bosan. Dirasakannya seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ketika mendongak dan melihat wajah orang itu, Jaehyun tersenyum senang. Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jaehyun, yang disambut Jaehyun dengan tangan terbuka.

"Jaehyunni..."

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Kau tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan memisahkanku darimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jaehyun terdiam selama beberapa saat dan menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong. "Tidak akan kubiarkan, Hyung. Cukup sekali aku membiarkanmu pergi. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, Hyung."

Taeyong tersenyum dan mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jaehyun. "Jaehyuni, bila aku memintamu meninggalkan segalanya apakah kau akan melakukannya?"

Jaehyun menatap mata Taeyong yang memandangnya dengan binar-binar indah. "Apapun, Hyung. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu."

Taeyong kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun sambil memainkan jemari mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang terucap di antara mereka. Jaehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Taeyong. Menikmati semilir angin yang membawa mereka kembali bersama.

* * *

Jaehyun menderita. Dokter dan perawat-perawat itu benar-benar memisahkannya dari Taeyong. Mereka memaksanya minum obat yang tidak membuatnya bermimpi dan paralisa. Jaehyun ingin marah. Pada mereka, pada orang tuanya yang mengirimnya kemari, Kim Doyoung yang terus-terusan merecokinya untuk minum obat terkutuk itu, pada semua orang. Mereka memaksanya melihat realita bahwa Taeyong tidak lagi ada pada mereka. Jaehyun bersumpah akan membunuh mereka satu-persatu! Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak melihat bahwa Taeyong berada di sana. Satu meter darinya, menangis dan merentangkan tangannya berusaha menggapai Jaehyun. Sementara Jaehyun di sini, di atas ranjang dan meminimalisir pergerakannya. Persetan dengan semua orang!

Jaehyun meronta ingin menggapai Taeyong. Dokter itu, menyuntikkan sesuatu di infusnya. Bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang menggelap, dilihatnya mereka berusaha menyeret Taeyong dari ruangan itu.

"Taeyong hyung..." Jaehyun berucap lirih sebelum kegelapan total memeluknya.

Tuan Jung berusaha menenangkan Nyonya Jung yang menangis hebat setelah perawat membawa Jaehyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan sebuah brankar. Jaehyun menemukan jalan kabur. Beberapa orang mengejarnya dan berhasil menangkapnya ketika sebuah taksi menabrak Jaehyun. Beruntung tidak ada yang terluka. Mereka segera menyuntikkan sedasi tapi efeknya tidak lama. Jaehyun mengamuk sehingga mereka terpaksa membiusnya.

Di bangku tak jauh dari orang tua Jaehyun, duduk Doyoung dan Mark yang hari itu berencana menjenguk Jaehyun tapi justru terjadi hal itu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ketika melihatnya, Jaehyun berubah menjadi beringas dan berlari kabur. Doyoung yang terjatuh ketika Jaehyun mendorongnya dengan keras, hanya bisa duduk terpaku. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Mark buru-buru mengejar Jaehyun. Saat itulah bantuan datang. Ketika Doyoung akhirnya menyusul keluar untuk ikut mencari Jaehyun, para perawat itu sudah memapah Jaehyun dan membaringkannya di atas sebuah brankar.

Doyoung tidak mengerti bagaimana semuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Sejak dulu ia merasa Jaehyun tidaklah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Dulu Jaehyun selalu berkoar bahwa ia membenci Taeyong tapi kenyataannya, Jaehyun menjadi gila karena kepergian Taeyong. Apakah memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa perbedaan antara benci dan cinta sebenarnya tipis?

* * *

Kondisi Jaehyun semakin hari semakin memburuk. Tidak hanya secara mental, kini fisiknya juga ikut terpengaruh. Jaehyun juga menolak makanan apapun yang masuk ke mulutnya hingga kini beberapa kantong infus yang menyokong hidupnya. Ibunya semakin sering mengunjunginya ke rumah sakit. Bahkan saat jam besuk telah lewat, ibunya menolak untuk pergi. Jaehyun menolak melakukan apapun selama dokter dan perawat memberinya obat. Dia tidak bisa lagi memimpikan Taeyong, apalagi bertemu dengannya. Mereka menghalanginya untuk bahagia dengan Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak akan pernah bahagia bila tidak bersama Taeyong.

Jaehyun terkejut dari lamunannya ketika seseorang memegang tangannya. Jaehyun menoleh dan mendapati Dr. Shin yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Jaehyun-ah, kau tahu siapa yang hari ini kuajak bicara?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaehyun.

"Kekasihmu, Kim Doyoung. Dia terlihat sedih sekali. Dia menangis karena kau menjadi seperti ini, Jaehyun-ah. Tidakkah kau mencintainya?"

Jaehyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Dr. Shin. "Pahamilah, Jaehyun-ah bahwa terkadang cinta adalah senjata terkuat untuk memusnahkan seseorang."

"Dia juga mengatakannya."

"Siapa?"

"Taeyong hyung. Dia bilang kalau cinta juga yang menghancurkannya."

"Kalau begitu Taeyong adalah anak yang pintar. Kau tahu bahwa istriku meninggal karena kanker seperti Taeyong sepuluh tahun lalu? Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku membenci kehadirannya dan membuatnya menangis. Hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku mengutuk mulut besarku yang tidak dapat mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Hal luar biasa yang dilakukannya adalah menunjukkan bahwa aku sebenarnya mencintainya bukan membencinya."

"Aku menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dalam hidupku selain dirinya dan kehadiran putra kami. Sampai akhirnya, Tuhan mengambil istriku lebih awal. Tidak ada yang menghancurkan hidupku selain berita kematian istriku. Aku tidak ingin hidup, Jaehyun-ah. Aku menderita. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa istriku tidak akan senang di alam sana, karena putra kami ikut menderita."

"Taeyong tidak akan senang di alam sana bila kau seperti ini, Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun memejamkan mata. Dari sudutnya mengalir air mata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menderita. Dia tidak siap dengan semua yang terjadi. Dia tidak siap menerima kenyataan itu.

"Taeyong hyung, masih hidup. Dia di sini bersamaku."

"Jaehyun-ah, tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa Taeyong meninggalkanmu. Taeyong akan selalu hadir di hatimu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang tidak lebih dari menyakiti Taeyong juga orang-orang yang mencintaimu, termasuk dirimu sendiri."

"Taeyong hyung yang ingin agar aku pergi dari sini dan bersamanya."

"Ingatlah Jaehyun-ah, Taeyong telah bahagia di sisi Tuhan. Taeyong yang kau lihat tidak lebih dari imajinasimu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Taeyong mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu mencelakai dirimu sendiri."

Air mata Jaehyun mengalir semakin deras. Tubuhnya iku terguncang akibat tangisannya. Dr. Shin menepuk bahunya pelan berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Kata-kata Taeyong di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya kembali terngiang di telinganya.

" _Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Jung."_

* * *

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong yang berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia sendiri duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sedikit mendongak menatap Taeyong. Senyum sedih terpampang di wajah keduanya. Sudah lewat beberapa menit tidak ada kata yang terucap di antara keduanya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

"Jadi kau memilih untuk melepasku, Jaehyun-ah?"

"Aku tidak melepasmu, Taeyong hyung. Kau sudah lama tahu bahwa hanya ada dirimu di sini, di hatiku tapi aku menolak untuk menyadarinya." Jaehyun meletakkan tangan Taeyong di jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. "Kau bilang, aku harus melepas segalanya untuk dapat bersama Taeyong hyung, maka dari itu aku harus berpisah darimu, imajinasiku. Taeyong hyung tidak akan senang melihatku seperti ini."

Taeyong imajinasinya, menunduk dan menangis. Diremasnya baju Jaehyun tapi Jaehyun tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Jaehyun meraih sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Taeyong. Taeyong imajinasinya menerima pemberian itu denga tidak mengerti. Dibukanya buku harian bersampul kuning cerah dengan motif spongebob kecil di punggungnya itu. Sebuah foto berada di tengahnya. Itu adalah fotonya bersama Jaehyun di ruang ganti artis dengan Jaehyun merangkulnya dan bayangan wajah Doyoung menatap mereka malas.

"Balik foto itu, Hyung."

Taeyong membaca apa yang tertulis di sana dan menangis makin keras. Dipeluknya Jaehyun dengan erat dan menggumamkan terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu berkali-kali. Jaehyun balas memeluknya dan mengecupi puncak kepala Taeyong berkali-kali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Taeyong hyung. Selamat tinggal."

Ketika Jaehyun berhenti menangis dan kembali tenang, ia menyadari bahwa ia seorang diri di kamar itu. Buku harian milik Taeyong, terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Selembar foto berada di tengah halaman terbuka buku itu. Jaehyun meraih buku harian itu dan menutupnya. Memeluk buku itu seolah Taeyong sendiri yang ia peluk.

* * *

Setahun kemudian...

Jaehyun menyeka keringat yang mengalir deras dari wajah dan lehernya. Buru-buru didudukkannya tubuhnya di atas bangku kosong di salah satu peron stasiun. Jaehyun berencana pergi ke Busan. Ia ingin menikmati perjalannya sebaik mungkin, karena itu ia menggunakan kereta. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seorang anak kecil yang duduk di balik tembok dan menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Wajah anak itu seperti wajah...

Jaehyun buru-buru menghampiri anak itu ketika seorang petugas menyeret keluar anak itu. Membuatnya menangis ketakutan.

"Permisi, ada apa, Pak?"

"Anak ini adalah gelandangan. Dia sudah kuusir dari stasiun karena mengganggu kenyamanan penumpang tapi dia masih saja berani kembali." Petugas itu kembali menarik tangan anak itu yang menunjukkan wajah kesakitan dan ketakutan. Melihat hal itu, Jaehyun semakin tidak tega.

"Biar aku berbicara dengan anak ini, Pak."

"Tapi, Tuan..."

Jaehyun hanya memberi tatapan memohon pada petugas itu sehingga petugas itu memilih mengalah dan pergi dari sana setelah sebelumnya memberikan pelototan pada anak itu. Dilihat dari dekat ternyata wajah anak itu kotor dan dia tampak kelaparan, karena itu Jaehyun menggandeng tangan anak itu dan membawanya ke kamar mandi pria di stasiun itu.

Anak itu sudah berhenti menangis ketika Jaehyun menyeka wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dibasahi dengan air dari wastafel. Anak itu diam saja karena Jaehyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ketika wajah dan tangan anak itu bersih dari kotoran, Jaehyun kembali menuntunnya kali ini menuju restoran yang ada di stasiun. Jaehyun memesankan semangkuk sup ayam dan susu pisang kemudian membawa pesanannya ke salah satu meja kosong.

"Nah, makanlah." Anak itu menatap Jaehyun dan makanan di depannya dengan malu-malu sebelum menyendok sesuap sup yang dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya ragu-ragu. Anak itu menatap Jaehyun lagi dan Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, mendorong anak itu untuk makan lagi. Kali ini tanpa ragu anak itu makan dengan lahap. Jaehyun menunggu anak itu makan dengan sabar sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Siapa namamu, adik kecil?"

Anak itu kembali tampak ragu sebelum menjawab Jaehyun. "David. Namaku David, Tuan."

"Panggil aku, Jaehyun hyung."

"Baiklah, Jaehyun hyung."

"Jadi David, kenapa kamu berkeliaran seorang diri di sini?"

Anak itu memainkan sendok sup di tangannya sebelum mengangkat bahu. Tak menjawab Jaehyun.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

David hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Jaehyun menghela napasnya dan mengelus kepala David.

"Tak apa, katakan pada Hyung kenapa David sendirian di sini."

Anak itu mulai menangis, Jaehyun buru-buru memeluk David dan mengelus punggung kecilnya. Dirasakannya David mulai sesegukan sambil bercerita. Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk mendengarkan ucapannya yang kelewat pelan.

"Ibuku meninggalkanku di dekat stasiun ini, Hyung. Aku tidak tahu ibuku dimana. Aku pergi kemari berharap agar Ibu menemukanku."

Hati Jaehyun serasa diremas. "Kapan David terpisah dengan Ibu?"

"Tidak tahu, Hyung. Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Hari itu, Jaehyun membatalkan perjalanannya ke Busan. Taeyong bisa menunggu, lagipula ada urusan yang lebih mendesak. Jaehyun segera menghampiri kantor polisi untuk melaporkan anak hilang. Sementara itu, David tinggal bersama Jaehyun. Tidak mungkin David tinggal di dorm yang dihuni belasan orang itu, sehingga ia menitipkan David di rumah orang tuanya. Dua hari sekali Jaehyun mengunjungi David dan mengajaknya bermain dan jalan-jalan.

Selama dua minggu masih tidak ada kabar keberadaan orang tua David. Begitupun bulan berikutnya dan berikutnya. Enam bulan sejak Jaehyun menemukan David, Jaehyun merasa begitu sayang pada anak itu dan memutuska untuk mengadopsinya.

Enam bulan lalu, Jaehyun gagal pergi ke Busan. Hari ini dia kembali pergi ke sana memggunakan kereta kali ini ditemani David. Anak itu tampak bahagia sekali ketika mengetahui bahwa Jaehyun membawanya ke sebuah pantai. Jaehyun menuntun David menuju tempat ditebarkannya abu Taeyong. Selagi Jaehyun menatap lautan luas dan mengenang Taeyong, David berlarian dengan bahagia berkejaran dengan ombak.

"Taeyong hyung, maafkan aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu enam bulan lalu. Ada seorang anak yang kutemukan di stasiun. Kau lihat anak yang berlarian itu? Dia yang kutemukan. Dia mirip sepertimu. Tidak hanya rupanya tapi juga nasibnya. Hingga saat ini tidak ada yang mengakuinya. Aku mengadopsinya, Hyung. Kau tidak keberatan, kan? Aku dulu gagal membahagiakanmu, David seperti kesempatan kedua untukku. Apakah kau merestui David menjadi anakku dan anak kita?"

Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia ketika angin membelai lembut wajahnya. Seolah melalui angin itu, Taeyong merestui keinginan Jaehyun. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Saranghae."

Jaehyun menatap David yang masih berlarian bersama ombak dan berlari mengejarnya. Angin berembus ringan seiring dengan langkah Jaehyun. Mereka berdua bermain-main, saling menciprati air laut satu sama lain hingga matahari terbenam. Diiringi deburan ombak dan tiupan lembut angin di atas pasir putih bersama kenangan Taeyong.

* * *

'Anak ini adalah satu-satunya orang aku cintai. Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah peduli, tidak ada yang peduli, anak ini pun pura-pura peduli. Lihat bayangan pria yang menatap jengah kami itu? Dia adalah orang beruntung yang memenangkan hati anak ini. Bolehkah aku bersikap egois dengan berharap sedikit saja ada kesempatan untukku di hatinya? Aku toh tidak akan hidup lama.'

'Taeyong hyungku tersayang, aku peduli walaupun terlambat. Aku mencintaimu walaupun tidak ada lagi tangan hangatmu yang kugenggam. Terima kasih telah memberikan hatimu padaku yang jahat ini. Terima kasih, Sayang. Tunggu aku di sana.'

 **The End**

* * *

Terima kasih pada semua yang sudah meninggalkan review di ff The Heian, semoga tidak ada yang baper berkepanjangan. Sebenernya engga berniat bikin sequel, tapi gatel pingin nulis sesuatu. Maaf yang alurnya terlalu cepet. Adegan perpisahan jaehyun dengan taeyong imajinernya terinspirasi dari drama it's okay that's love. Kalau ada yang pingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutkan hubungan jaedo, mereka putus karena doyoung udah g kuat dengan kondisi jaehyun dan dia merasa kalah dari taeyong. Mind to leave a review? Thank you...


End file.
